


What Remains

by Joxie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Swearing, bucky deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: I wasn’t gone a minute...Mild Endgame Spoilers





	What Remains

“There’s nothing left to say” Bucky turned away from Steve.

“I love you” Steve wanted to yell but didn’t “I couldn’t save you and I couldn’t stay.”

Bucky stopped and faced him again “It’s not enough.”

“I’m back” Steve said quietly “I wasn’t gone a minute.”

“Just a life time” Bucky snapped “I wasn’t enough then and you’re not enough now” his words were meant to hurt.

“Don’t say that Buck” tears clouded Steve’s vision.

“You chose her just like I knew you would given the choice” Bucky said hurting them both.

“You don’t have to be alone I’m still here” Steve whispered.

“But for how long?” There was bitterness in Bucky’s voice.

Steve reached out and gently touched his arm and Bucky looked down at the ring on his finger glinting in the light.

“Give it to me” he demanded.

“Is this a test?” Steve asked looking him in the eye while old memories stirred.

“Yes” Bucky waited as Steve removed the ring and held it out to him.

He grabbed it from Steve “I hope she was worth it.”

A moment later the ring was on his finger snug against his skin like it had always been there “I’m a god damn fool” Bucky muttered.

He touched Steve’s cheek “If you ever…” He was interrupted.

“I promise” Steve rushed “I won’t.”

“Still making promises you may never keep” there was sadness in Bucky’s tone.

He took Steve in his arms and kissed his mouth gently and then with a hunger that wanted to hurt. Until it became a battle which they both sort of won.

“I’m sorry Buck” Steve said breathing unsteady.

“No you’re not” Bucky disagreed more mildly than Steve deserved. 

Steve was honest enough not to argue the point “Can we go home?” He asked instead.

Without pause Bucky said “Yes” he took Steve’s hand and they began to walk, “I’m going to fuck you until I’m the only memory you can cling to.”

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand “I never forgot you how could I you are my first love.”

“Just make sure I’m your last” was Bucky’s only response to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
